After the rain
by mystlady
Summary: So never mind the darkness...We can still find a way...Cause nothing last forever... The intricate lives of the Sohma family and those of the sailor scouts unfolds more ways than one. Sailor Moon x Fruits Basket. Scouts centered No Serena
1. Prologue:Sweet seduction

Sailor Moon/Fruits Basket crossover

All standard disclaimers apply.

_**After the rain…**_

Written by mystlady

Warnings: minor OOC-ness, unedited. Be open-minded with certain pairings!

Time frame: the end of Fruits Basket series (episode 26) and beginning of Sailor Moon Stars Season (after the movie, Black Dream Hole)

_Just fell in love with the series after watching the very first episode. I could finally write a fic that is centered on my favorite scouts. XD I was reading Sprit of the Dead's profile and she had some interesting pairings with the scouts x Sohma boys (Pluto x Hatori, Mars x Kyo, Mercury x Yuki). Thanks for the idea. The updates will be rather slow but this is one of my main baby projects. _

Forbidden love, denied passion, loneliness, betrayals and second chances. The intricate lives of the Sohma family and those of the sailor scouts unfolds in more ways than one…

Trista x Hatori: An ill-fated love, a yearning passion. A love that was once lost, salvaged by her kindness. In return, an everlasting promise made but will it be enough to convince her to stay?

Mina x Akito: Blinded by hate, a compassionate heart. In the darkest moments of his life, Akito tries to reconcile with the terms of his unquestionable past and his family. Her love may have healed his broken spirit knowing his last days with her may come to an end….

Raye x Kyo: A troubled past, a forgiving heart. Encountering with both devils in disguises, Raye and Kyo had a fair share of heated moments but in a sudden change of heart, Raye begins to see him beyond his cold demeanor and only to find him resisting to her love.

Amy x Yuki: Unworthy of love, learning to accept. For Amy, a fairy tale romance that doesn't exist but for Yuki, a real true love does come once in a blue moon.

Lita x Hatsuharu: To open your heart, is to be vulnerable. Having her heart broken once before, Lita is happily cruising the single life until Haru enters the picture and wants more than a little fling…

Hotaru x Momiji: To share a love, a friendship deepens. Momiji's first real crush, dealing with his conflicting and confusing emotions for his new found friend, Hotaru. Would she share the same feelings in return or will it lead to bitter heartbreak?

"_A rice ball doesn't belong in a fruits basket." – Tohru Honda, episode 5_

Prologue: Sweet seduction

"Really Shigure. I thought you had a better sense to drag me out here and away from my important work." Hatori said disdainfully, looking impatiently at the crowded bar restaurant. He cringed at the sounds of the lively music and chattering noises among the local patrons seeing them laughing and having a good time. It wasn't his ideal place to relax after work preferably more peaceful environment just to be away from the intensity inside the main residence of the Sohma family clan. Not to mention, the stress being around with Akito every day and night looking after him was quite a handful. These days, Akito seemed to be more quiet and despondent as if he no longer cared. This bothered Hatori very much knowing the pain and suffering inside that Akito was going through. After all these years, Akito never once uttered a word of sorrow or regret until that day Tohru Honda stumbled unto their cursed secret more than a year ago. Akito, as the head of the family carried the full weight of the Zodiac curse not being able to live passing through the age of 30. He was not so fortunate as with the other family members. It was a sad and cruel fate to live a way of life for Akito and Hatori was determined not to lose hope if he could only then lessen the pain for Akito…

"Aww…I think you just hurt my feelings there, Ha'ri. Where's your sense of adventure?" His close friend and cousin, Shigure taunted him as he took a sip of his wine, savoring the taste of its impeccable flavor. "Ah… that hits the spot right here."

"Don't you be stick in a mud, Ha'ri!" Ayame scolded him, another close friend of his and devoted cousin just like Shigure. "Now, don't you go on spoiling our fun and I'd say this is a quite an establishment you have chosen, Shigure." He commented, changing the subject. "Very classy and chic. Quite appropriate I might add. I heard nothing but the highest praise on this restaurant and though, it was a shame that I never had the time to personally visit this place myself but I do now." He giggled like a schoolgirl, unable to stop hiccupping.

Hatori shook his head in disbelief. "You're acting delirious and your mind has been clogged with too much alcohol. You're a bad influence on him, Shigure." He frowned.

Shigure smiled. "Well, at least SOMEONE is having a good time on my account. Relax, the night is young and try to enjoy what this fine establishment has to offer." He glanced over his right shoulder and spotted a group of girls huddled in a big round table. A few girls were in their late teens accompanied by three mature looking college girls. He took a sneak peek closer at the teenage girls, somewhat of a pervert for doing so.

"Oh… She's quite a mysterious one!" Ayame exclaimed, pointing to one of the girls. "She has a refined taste for fashion. She's very sexy, elegant and alluring that men would find themselves be dazzled at the mere sight of her!" She was very tall and stunning woman dressed in a black cocktail dress talking animatedly to her friends. She has a long dark green hair almost reaching down to her waist and a single stylish bun adorned on her head.

"She's rare beauty indeed." Shigure nodded his head in agreement, quite impressed.

"Hmm… you assumed too much. How could you tell just by looking at her Aya?" Hatori questioned, his gaze fell upon her.

"Elementary my dear Ha'ri. I am after all an expert and have a keen eye for details." Ayame said boastfully, "I simply must know her name! She could be my next muse! Oh waiter!" He raised his hand, signaling for the next available waiter.

"Aya, what are you up too?" Hatori asked him suspiciously.

"Good evening, Sir. How can I assist you?" A young gentleman suddenly appeared on their table.

"I would like to order the Innisfil Ice Wine bottle and kindly deliver to the gracious lady wearing a black cocktail dress. She has a long dark green hair." Ayame discreetly pointed his finger to the woman whom he just gave a description moments ago. Then, he gave Hatori a sly look. "In regards to Dr. Hatori Sohma."

"Aya! Don't you dare!" Hatori said warningly.

"Too late," Ayame said cheerfully, giving him one of his angelic smiles as soon as the waiter disappeared with his order.

"You clever snake!" Shigure was astounded. "I wish I thought of it myself sooner!"

"Oh, the anticipation is killing me!" Ayame said dramatically. "I guess we just have to wait and see for ourselves."

"I'm just getting the goose bumps!" Shigure said excitedly. The two of them waited in anticipation and completely ignored Hatori's glare. The waiter came out, carrying a large bottle of wine and presented it to the lady as per Ayame's instructions. Shigure and Ayame giggled to themselves seeing the woman's astonished look on her face. Hatori sighed in defeat.

To their complete surprise, the woman came over to their table. She was smiling at them graciously.

"Hello, thank you for the wonderful wine." She said politely, "I'm Trista Meioh. Are you by any chance Dr. Hatori Sohma?" She asked, looking at them expectedly.

Shigure nudge his elbow at his cousin, Hatori. "I'm Dr. Hatori Sohma." Hatori greeted her as he stood up, extending his hand to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Meioh."

"My pleasure as well Dr. Sohma" She shook his hand. Her handshake was firm and warm.

"The two gentlemen here are my cousins, Shigure and Ayame." He introduced them and they exchanged a warm greeting at her.

"My friends took me out to celebrate tonight. If you like, you're more than welcome to join us." She informed them. They saw her friends waving at them in the distance.

"Of course, we would love to!" Shigure declared, "the more the merrier!" He grinned at Hatori but Hatori did not comment.

"_This will be a rather interesting evening, after all." _ Ayame thought. _"I am so clever and conniving that I even amazed myself sometimes…" _ He joined the others in a group conversation as they sailed away from their table…

Prologue ends… to be continued…


	2. 1:Confessions

Chapter 1: Confessions

_Warning: slight revisions added. **Not for Raye x Chad fans btw**. Sweet guy but I think Raye can do better than him._

(Mid summer, school year after Fruits Basket episode 26)

She gazed up at the sky and sighed deeply inhaling the fresh air during that late afternoon walk from school. She closed her eyes briefly.

"Why are you sighing, Tohru?" A loud obnoxious voice broke into her thoughts. Tohru opened her eyes to find herself staring into the curious eyes of Kyo Sohma.

"Leave her be!" Yuki ordered him, looking very much irritated now. "You're annoying her just by looking at her face! She wants to be left alone."

"Who ask you anyway, rat boy?" Kyo sneered at him, "If you ask me, you're the one who is being a pest!" Then, he turned his eyes back to Tohru. "If you're in some kind of trouble, tell me and no more hiding behind stuff 'kay?" His red orange eyes pleaded to her. Behind him, Tohru saw Yuki nodding his head in agreement, secretly smiling at her. For once, she was surprised that they _both_ understood and agreed on something! It was a shame that Kyo missed seeing Yuki for that brief moment or else Kyo would have seriously freaked out!

Tohru had to laugh. It was so unlikely Kyo to be worried and Yuki to be agreeable with Kyo for once! As the old saying goes, 'there's always a first time for everything.' Life at the Sohma and living with them for nearly a year can be quite unpredictable. After all, they have lived for generations under a great curse whenever they were transformed into the Zodiac Animals just hugging them by another opposite sex or under a great deal of stress beyond their control.

Kyo and Yuki. Her rock and pillar just like Uo and Hana, her dearest two best friends in the world meant so much to her and kept a special place in her heart. They were her champions and proud to call as her family that she never had.

There was no jealousy or competition over her love for the two boys. She loved them both equally and fairly as if they were her brothers. She would never take advantage of their kindness because they were good people. The Sohma were wonderful people, just misunderstood by others. They spent most of their life hiding away in fear of being misjudged and contempt. No, the Sohma deserved far more better than to be treated with such cruelty and she only hoped that someday they would find happiness especially Hatori, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji and even for Akito_…_

"_I wonder if I should just tell them the news?" _Tohru wondered sadly. _"I don't want them to start worrying about me but it wouldn't be fair to them if I start to keep things bottled up inside me. I wouldn't be a good friend if I became too selfish. They've been so good to me."_

"Let people know what's on your mind…" She recalled those words what Kyo had spoken to her not so long ago. "It's what you gotta do sometimes…"

"Umm… there is something that I wanted to talk to you about." She said suddenly, clutching at her school bag nervously. Both Kyo and Yuki stopped dead in their tracks; they gave her a questioning look.

"What's up Tohru?" Kyo asked her curiously.

"If there's anything that's bothering you, Ms. Honda. You know we're here for you." Yuki said gently.

"Well…uh.. Just in case, you're wondering I won't be going to work anymore." She announced quietly, "The other night was my last shift. My hours were cut back lately and some of the cleaning staff members were laid off including me." She told them sadly, avoiding their penetrating gaze. She looked down at her shoes instead.

Kyo remained quiet but Yuki spoke up. "I'm sorry to hear that Ms. Honda but at least you gained some valuable work experience to include in your résumé. I'm relieved in a way that you won't have to go home late at night anymore and you have more time to devote in your studies."

Kyo scratched his head. "Yeah well… Don't worry about it so much. Stuff like that happens. You're a good worker and you land a better job next time. If you want, we can talk to Shigure for you and see if he can give you a raise or something in the meantime."

Tohru looked scandalized. "What? I-I can't let you do that! I-I mean he might think that I'm asking TOO much."

Kyo scoffed. "Who cares what he thinks? And besides, you gotta give yourself credit sometimes. You're being way too hard on yourself."

Yuki smiled at her. "You've earned it, Ms. Honda. You owe it to yourself. The fruits of your labor after a long hard day's work."

Tohru was speechless. "Th..Thank you so much!" She was at a loss for words, couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Isn't that what friends are for?" Yuki said. Tohru could only nod her head in agreement.

"Cut it out, S-E-R-E-N-A!"

"R-A-Y-E, you evil witch!"

The three of them jumped in surprise at the same time upon hearing two girls screaming somewhere nearby. It sounded like it was a shouting match. They covered their ears to keep the noise down.

"SHIT!" Kyo swore angrily, "What the hell was that? It's so damned annoying. I'd wish they shut up!"

"You're the one to talk! They couldn't be anywhere as worse as you are right now, stupid cat." Yuki sounded a bit grumpy now. He touched his forehead, feeling an oncoming headache.

"Did you say something you damned rat!" Kyo's anger exploded, setting his bad mood flaring. "Itching for another fight now are we?"

"Uhh… I think we've better check to see what's going on." Tohru suggested, intervening before hell lose break between the two boys. "I think those girls might be in trouble, we got to help them!" She said thoughtfully.

"That's the understatement for you." Kyo mumbled.

"Do as you're told." Yuki said tiredly. They set foot to locate the two girls quarreling earlier, their loud voices led them to a picturesque temple.

"Wow! What beautiful temple!" Tohru stood there in awe by its inviting beauty and welcoming presence. It was so peaceful that you could almost feel right at home, magically drawing you inside it. She sensed her spirit calming inside her that she hadn't felt in the longest time. Kyo and Yuki were transfixed as well at the mere sight of the majestic temple.

"Hmm… I don't remember seeing this temple before whenever we pass by from school." Kyo remarked. "I wonder who's running this joint?" He noted.

"Welcome to Cherry Hill Temple," Yuki read the tiny inscriptions on both sides of the stone slab.

"What a cute name!" Tohru exclaimed. "I guess we better go inside." They carefully climbed the agonizing stairs one by one, as soon as they arrived underneath the gatepost. They gasped at the shocking sight…

The two girls who were arguing before they were covered in dirt and their clothes in disheveled state. They were lying on the ground as if they've been rolling their bodies around. Their arms and legs entangled at each other in an uncomfortable position. They looked like a pair of cat and mouse trying to kill each other. A moment of awkward silence passed between them, seeing Tohru and the two boys dropping by the temple unexpectedly.

Kyo burst out laughing, "What the hell are you guys doing? Trying to pound and wrestle each other?" The girls blushed in embarrassment, scrambling to get on their feet.

Yuki gave him a hostile look. "Please excuse his rudeness, it's usually best to ignore him." He said kindly.

Tohru approached them slowly. "I hope you guys are alright?" She asked them worriedly, squatting down next to them.

"We're fine. Thanks for asking. I'm sorry about all this." The black-raven haired girl replied apologetically. She got up and dusted some dirt off from her kimono. "Hi, I'm Raye Hino and this is my friend, Serena Tsukino. Thanks for stopping by Cherry Hill Temple." She bowed her head down respectfully and clasped her hands together. Serena did the same in return.

"I'm very happy to meet you Raye and Serena." Tohru responded with enthusiasm. "I'm Tohru Honda and these are my two friends, Yuki and Kyo Sohma. They're both cousins." She explained.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. Hino and Ms. Tsukino." Yuki greeted them with his sunny smile. Kyo just snorted in response, staring at the two girls very rudely.

"What's the matter, Kyo? Cat got your tongue?" The black haired girl named Raye sent him a challenging tone; her eyes glittered dangerously.

_Dammit, this girl is asking for it. Boy, she sure is temperamental. She has a foul mouth as much as Yankee does and a temper to match like Kagura. _He wasangry but quite surprised by her bold actions daring to contradict him. She wasn't the type of a cowardly girl like most others retreating from a fight. "Nah, Just forget about it." He said moodily.

Serena giggled and poked Raye on the side. "Hey Raye, you sure made friends with him fast. Who knows? This guy might be your prince charming." She whispered jokingly.

_Not if he's the last person I would want to end up with. _"Give me a break Serena! You've been reading those rotten cheap romance paperback novels." Raye muttered and then she proceeded to do her Shinto priestess duties attending to her guests. "So, what can I do for all of you today? Does anyone have any special requests or to be prayed over?" She asked in a reserved manner, her eyes swept pass over them.

"Well…I do," Tohru stammered. "I…I recently lost my job." She babbled incoherently. Raye gave a sympathetic smile sensing Tohru quivered.

_She looks so fragile and vulnerable just standing there. _Raye felt the urge to give this poor girl a hug. She seemed to be troubled and in need of a friend to talk too…

"I wouldn't worry about it. I have feeling your prayers may be answered soon." Raye said encouragingly. She caught a glimpse of hopeful expression on Tohru's face. _I wonder if I could talk my way into hiring another person in the temple. We could sure use another hand since I've been too busy with school and being as Sailor Mars. _

"Well, we can do a short offering prayer and then ring the bell over there." Raye suggested, pointing to a small shrine at the very center of the temple with its tiny bells clung by a rope.

Tohru nodded her head in understanding, her face brightened with determination. "Sure, lead the way."

"Good," Raye was glad to see her more cheerful. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted Chad in his overalls carrying a duffel bag slung over his shoulders. He walked passed by her, their eyes briefly gazed at each other as if nothing occurred. The tension was there but she decided to ignore it. His face looked sad and withdrawn.

"Hey Chad, where you heading off too?" Serena asked him curiously, acting in her usual goofy self. When he didn't respond, Serena became offended by his rudeness. "That was just rude! What's up with him? Raye, did you two got into a fight again?" Slightly miffed, she watched him disappeared from the distance.

"Not now Serena," Raye hissed. No explanations given, she didn't want to risk embarrassing herself again in front of strangers especially with Kyo hovering nearby.

"Huh, what?" Serena was confused.

"About Chad – he's not coming back, Serena." Raye quietly answered her, leaving Serena in total shock. With her final words, Raye led her guests towards the small shrine…

oooooooooooooooo

"Aww… hot." Serena greedily took a sip of her hot green tea, nearly burned the tip of her tongue. Clumsy by nature, she took great care not to spill the contents from her cup placing it down on the shiny clean floor. After a few moments of lapsed silence, Serena summoned all of her courage and opened her mouth to speak. "Raye?"

Raye acknowledged her by turning her head sideways and Serena saw the shame in Raye's eyes. Serena felt a deep pain in her chest like a knife piercing through her heart, distressed over her best friends' troubles.

It was Raye's turn to sigh. She might as well tell Serena the truth. No matter how annoying Serena could be sometimes, she was always there for her through bad and good times. She was never used to this closeness to anyone sharing her most inner thoughts and feelings until Serena came into her life. Feelings of guilt and sorrow completely washed over her, trying to find the right words to say not looking like a complete fool in front of her best friend. It was her own fault that drove Chad out of her life for good, inevitably hurting herself in the process.

"I supposed you have every right to think of me as a bitch for dumping Chad so coldly." Raye began. "I know he didn't deserve this. But it's for the best…" Her voice trailed off.

"So you're saying you don't love him anymore is that it?" Serena carefully asked her, trying to understand Raye's predicament. Dealing with the matters of the heart was a sensitive issue to Raye and for once, Serena didn't want to accuse or offend Raye in a way to have her temper blowing things out of proportion.

"If I didn't care about him so much, then I wouldn't let him go would I? Raye's voice cracked with emotion, tears shimmered in her eyes. She fought back the tears that threaten to fall at any given moment. Crying in front of her best friend was a sign of weakness; she was too proud and stubborn succumbing to her traitorous feelings. "The truth of it all, I had to let him go and let him find his own happiness. I've been too selfish and ignorant for so long. I _want _him to be happy."

"Oh Raye," Serena quickly gathered Raye in her arms, giving her a hug that Raye needed comforting at this difficult time.

Their tearful moment was soon disrupted, alerting them a discreet knock on the doorway. As it slid opened, revealing Grandpa Hino standing in the hallway. "Phone call for you, Raye. A girl named Tohru Honda wants to talk to you." He stoically announced, stepping aside.

"Thanks grandpa, I'll be right over." Raye thanked him although there was still sadness shown on her face. Her grandfather was visibly upset as she was due to Chad's sudden departure. She knew that her grandfather was clearly avoiding her and they were not on speaking terms until she found a way to be on his good graces again. Eventually, the old man would returned back to his old stubborn ways forgiving his only granddaughter in no time. She crossed her fingers for luck.

"I'll be back in a minute ok?" Raye stood up as she ran towards the door leaving Serena by herself.

_I wonder where Raye kept all the new Sailor V stuff. _Serena thought mischievously to herself…

The telephone wasn't too far to reach conveniently located in the hallway near the guest rooms. "Raye speaking?" Raye spoke as soon as she picked up the receiver.

A slight paused. "Hi Raye, it's me Tohru Honda. I hope I'm not intruding…"

"Oh hi Tohru. Not a problem," Raye reassured her. She felt her insides softened hearing Tohru's hesitant voice. Tohru reminded her so much of Amy and Hotaru's shyness radiating sweetness from within. It was hard to believe that Tohru could actually be friends with a brash, loudmouth Kyo Sohma. He was by far the most infuriating guy that she dealt with during their unpleasant encounter this afternoon. How could she'd been this stupid stooping below to his level? It was beyond humiliating. Snapping back to reality, Raye continued. "I'm glad you called. I was just thinking about you after you left the temple. I wish I could have done more other than praying you over." She said sincerely, almost sounding apologetic.

"I can't thank you enough for all the trouble you done for me." Tohru said shyly. "I feel much more better now. I just need to think positive from now on like you told me."

Raye wholeheartedly agreed with her, "That's helpful too. But being confident, believing in yourself counts too. It's a good habit to start practicing praising yourself once in awhile but don't over do it." Much to her annoyance, she thought of arrogant Kyo Sohma mocking spitefully at her. What could she possibly be thinking about this loser?

To her surprise, she heard Kyo's loud voice in the background. "Hey Tohru, don't forget Science trip tomorrow!"

_Kyo Sohma? What the hell? _"Tohru? How come Kyo's with you!" Raye's voice filled with suspicion as she questioned her. _What's that pervert doing alone with Tohru? _

"Oh hold on just one second. Raye," Tohru excused herself. There were some scuffling noises about. Tohru must have covered the mouthpiece of out respect and privacy. Raye couldn't help but eavesdropped. To her satisfaction, she was able to hear a bit of their conversation.

"Thanks Kyo, looking forward to the trip tomorrow!"

"Yeah well, just remember to bring a list with you this time. You know how you spaced out sometimes…"

_Just like Serena… _Unknowingly, Raye giggled loudly on the phone.

"Huh, who the hell you talking too? She's got an annoying laugh."

Raye clenched her fists angrily in response, trying to calm her nerves down. _What an asshole!_

"Oh, it's Raye."

"What! Why you'd wasting your time talking to cocky bitch like her!"

"Then why are you even wasting your breath talking about me if you _hate _me that much, loser!" Raye countered, nearly shouting over the phone. Alarmed, she quickly recovered. "I'm so sorry Tohru. I wasn't yelling at you." She apologized, clearly embarrassed at her brazen behavior. She never met anyone quite as prickly as Kyo Sohma.

"I-It's okay, Raye… You just caught me off guard that's all. No need to apologize." Tohru replied sincerely.

"What in hell? Why are you even listening woman? This ain't your business!" Kyo sounded pissed but Raye couldn't care less. The last thing she heard Kyo grunting and running up the stairways. Their heated fight was over, settling normally back to peace and order.

"Wow, I had no idea you lived with him. Talk about _his_ attitude problem. I feel sorry for you." Raye shook her head in disgust.

"Well he's not like that once you _get _to know the _real _Kyo. I guess he can be pretty blunt but it doesn't bother me." Tohru said fondly. Raye detected a genuine admiration not****as crush but more of a brotherly type.

"I've been living and working as a part-time housekeeper for him, Yuki and Shigure Sohma for over a year now." Tohru explained. "With my parents gone except for my grandfather, I've decided to stay with the Sohma and it's my _real _home now."

"I can't believe your working for HIM too!" Raye exclaimed, "Hope he's NOT giving all that trouble."

Tohru laughed. "No worries, he doesn't really. Although, I get the impression you _don't _like Kyo do you?"

"I don't really know him that well," Raye admitted. "He just gets under my skin… Oh, speaking of which. I was wondering if you're interested working part-time at the temple for us? If you are, I could speak to my grandpa about it?"

"S-S-Sure…. I liked that very much…" Tohru was stunned. "You're been very kind to me, Raye… Thank you so much."

"Glad I brought it up or else, I may have forgotten all about it." Raye said happily. She had a feeling that she and Tohru were going to be good friends from now on. "Oh did mention you know Shigure Sohma!" _It couldn't be a mere coincidence._

"Umm… yeah…" Tohru sounded reluctant over the phone. _Oh, I hope he didn't…._

"Well actually, my friends and I met him and his other friends – I think it was Ayame and Dr. Hatori Sohma a few nights ago." Raye was gossiping away. "They were hitting on my friend, Trista. They were very charming and gentlemen especially Dr. Sohma. He seemed to like her…"

_I'm glad Hatori is meeting new people. He deserved to be happy. _"Hatori is a kind-hearted person and a very good doctor. But his work keeps him occupied most of the time." Tohru revealed.

_Hmmm… sounds just like Trista. I wonder if it's even possible… _"Is…is he seeing someone right now?" Raye was mildly curious, maintaining her innocence as possible.

"No, he did have a serious girlfriend once at the point of them getting engaged but it didn't worked out." Tohru said sadly. Raye felt much more relieved. She didn't mean to pry but as a concern friend, she never wanted to see Trista being fooled by a player. Not that a normal relationship would have been possible for the time guardian to pursue. Raye felt saddened by it and guilt of taking advantage her ex-boyfriend's kindness. She loved him truly though it was hard for her to let him go.

"It's funny how by fate or coincidence we just happen to meet in the right places..." Raye said thoughtfully. "It seemed to be connected with the Sohma family…"

"Ah yeah, small world isn't it?" Idly, Tohru twiddled her fingers around the phone cord strands. _If you only knew the truth… _

Chapter 1 ends… to be continued…


	3. 2:Trespass

Chapter 2: Trespass

_**Mina x Akito storyline/portion is dedicated to Venus of Love VOL-chan**_

_Further acknowledgments: Thank you Moonlit Memories and Deaths Bloody Rose for the information!_

Warning: Akito Sohma based on the **_animé episode._** Not the female from the manga version.

The first daybreak came when the reddish golden rays of sunlight burst through the dark bluish skies in the earliest hours. Far below, the lifeless streets of Tokyo were now in full swing of action of people, cars, trains and buses going about their usual daily business in a busy metropolis. Not far from the city, a number of large mansions in a very exclusive area of upper class families lived in a quiet, neighboring street. An old stylish Japanese mansion belonging to a particular family has lived there for generations and in secrecy. A secret that was discovered by a girl named Tohru Honda nearly devastated the entire clan of the Sohma family. It had caused resentment and anger as a result from a certain family member, Akito Sohma. The most revered and feared headmaster who had ruled like an emperor inside his cold, forbidding kingdom.

Anyone who dared to oppose to his dislike was punishable by his deep hatred and malice. He cruelly enjoyed tormenting his own family for the sake of being in a misery state. A heartless bastard and completely devoid of any emotions to feel compassion for others who had tremendously suffered in mind, body and spirit due to the tragic circumstance of this family curse. And yet, he most of all endured the burden to carry the full weight of the Zodiac curse. The mysterious illness that haunted for most of his life would ultimately lead to his death at a tender young age…

These days, it was relatively peaceful at the Sohma main residence. Life at the main house has drastically changed for the better ever since Tohru Honda came in contact with Sohma family. Most of the family members were no longer petrified and became livelier than ever. Tohru's openness and compassion has healed them, erasing all of their scars from their past.

Except for Akito, his confusion has only led him to isolation and despondency.

Nowadays, he seemed to be spending most of his time locked up in his bedroom avoiding any forms of human contact. He was a loner by nature though his body weakened from his illness and had to be kept under surveillance by Hatori.

He sat on his usual spot by the windowsill, overlooking the entire Sohma estate. The welcoming sounds of his favorite bird chirping awaken him this particular morning and yet another restless night spent after bout of his illness resurfaced just looking at his haggard face. During the next few minutes, he contentedly stared through the window enjoying the peaceful scenery. Then, the signs of trouble started when his vision became too disoriented.

"Arghh… Not again," He said weakly, pressing a hand over his forehead. He felt too dizzy to move and his body went limp quietly collapsing unto the floor…

At the same time, Ritsu was anxiously standing in the hallway unable to open the sliding door to Akito's private bedroom due to his fear of being ridicule especially from Akito's himself. "What if it's not too hot? Oh no, he might yell at me… What am I going to do? Why me? Why me? He said uneasily, shaking his head. He was summoned this morning to bring Akito's breakfast since Akito hardly ever ventured out of his bedroom anymore. Even as a child, Ritsu has always been extremely afraid of Akito and was careful of his actions not to offend Akito so easily because of his violent temper. Despite things had rather settled peacefully in the main Sohma house, Ritsu was still feeling uncomfortable to be around Akito.

Ritsu gulped nervously and his fingers pushed the sliding doors away. Peeking carefully inside, he saw Akito lying unconsciously on the floor. Ritsu dropped the tray absentmindedly in shock; its contents and the food messily splattered everywhere.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRRYYY!" He was hyperventilating. "Dear God, what have I done!" He wept in sorrow. "Oh no…. HATORI! HATORI!" He began screaming for help. The sounds of the heavy footsteps could be heard inside the Sohma house, rushing in time trying to save Akito's life. The emergency ambulance arrived at the scene and paramedics came out carrying Akito's body in a stretcher…

_A few days later…_

Mina was happily humming to the song lyrics while listening to her J-Pop CD Collection. As an avid fan and follower to some of her favorite idols in Japan, she'd always dreamed of becoming a famous rock star or just a talented actress. But for now as a student, she would have to worry first passing her high school entrance exam and already had shown trouble in the past juggling her school work and duties as a sailor scout. Life was never too boring for Mina especially whenever there would be a cute boy involved!

"Hello? Earth to Mina!" Artemis exclaimed in frustration, trying to lower his voice down. He didn't want to wake her family up, sleeping quietly in their rooms. After all these years, he managed to live his life in secrecy without arousing suspicion from anyone in Mina's house. He wasn't born as an ordinary cat with such unusually gifts of communication and being able to think like a normal human being. He was once part of Queen Serenity's royal advisor during Silver Millennium and now as guardian to Sailor Venus or better known as the famous Sailor V.

"Are you tone deaf Mina? You're going to be late for school again and do you want to get detention in class?" Artemis sighed, shaking his head. Mina was not sort of a morning person and she was as bad as Serena when it came to school. He couldn't believe how much they act alike and not to mention the fact they could have been twin sisters.

"Heard you loud and clear, Artemis." Mina replied lazily, still yawning. "Why the grouchy face? Got off the wrong track this morning?" She turned off her CD player as she stood up from her bed and headed straight towards her closet to change into her school uniform.

"You mean, got off the wrong side of the bed?" He muttered, "I wish you pay more attention to school from your actual preaching. You've got a few months left in your last year of junior high and it's probably be a good idea if you start taking more serious about your high school entrance exam."

"You worry too much Artemis," Mina said easily, not slightly deter by his constant nagging. "Lighten up and if you don't, you won't really live life for what it really is."

"I know, I know I can be a pain but I can't helped it that I worry about you sometimes." He said truthfully, looking down on the soft carpet with the saddest expression on his face. "I don't know if I'm doing my job properly…"

Mina smiled and sat next to him. "Of course, you are. You're the best friend I could ever ask for. So don't worry about it, Artemis. I'm not going to stop ever being your friend, ok?" She patted a comforting hand on his head. "I was going to surprise you but I'm going to tell you anyways. The reason that I'm not going to school early this morning because I was asked to volunteer at a local hospital for the next couple of months. And yes, this will go towards my high school enrollment prerequisites. It's not only the entrance exam and my grades but they will also look for my community service."

"That's great Mina, I'm proud of you." Artemis sounded much for happier now. _It looks like things are going to get better from now on. _He thought optimistically.

Mina looked horrified as she glanced over her wristwatch communicator. She was going to be late on her first day as a hospital volunteer. "Sorry Artemis, gotta book it. I'm late again!" She wailed, dashing out of her bedroom.

"Spoke to soon." Artemis shook his head in disbelief. He sank his body lower on the carpet, closing his eyes as he drifted to sleep…

oooooooooooooooo

It had been a few days since Akito remained in the hospital for more observation. Hatori was in a private meeting consulting with another doctor in charge while Ayame and Ritsu were in the waiting room restlessly pacing back and forth.

"I can't stand this suspense." Ayame said all of a sudden, "It's too quiet in here!" He sighed and sat crossed leg on an empty chair preparing to wait for another tedious hour or so.

"Oh god… I hope Akito is alright," Ritsu mumbled nervously, twiddling with his fingers. "I…..I'm so soorryyy…."

"For the thousandth time, Ritsu. Stop blaming yourself for once and get hold of yourself!" Ayame rolled his eyes out. "It can't be helped that Akito has the curse filled with deadly illness for most of his life."

"Oh… okay," Ritsu said timidly. The room became quiet once more until Hatori showed up, his face looking grave as usual.

"Ha'ri? I take it everything has been finalized?" Ayame inquired, "Is Akito able to go home now?" Ritsu just stood behind him fidgeting and listening intently to their conversation.

"Dr. Mizuno would still like to keep Akito for awhile. I could not go against with her wishes as I much I prefer to take Akito home with us. But in the meantime, it would be best if he remains here in the hospital and I feel more confident that he will properly be taken care of than in our home. They're more equipped than I am." Hatori explained. "Though, I did not mention about the family curse."

"So, what seems to be troubling you then?" Ayame persisted.

"Truthfully, I don't think Akito will make it this time." Hatori said quietly…

oooooooooooooooo

"Phew, it's a good thing I made it in time or else I would missed my orientation!" Mina said an hour later, looking exhausted. She just finished attending one-hour brief training session with the hospital volunteer coordinator. "Ms. Kizuni wouldn't be too happy with me if I've been late again! Artemis is right. I could be such a goofball sometimes. No wonder, he's been worrying about me!"

"Well, the only consolation is I get to wear this cute outfit." Mina was smiling happily, peering closely at her mint green uniform with a blazer, blouse, short mini skirt and a boots to match her attire. A small ID pinned on her blouse with her name printed shown on the card. "Well, I might as well stop goofing around and start working. I wonder if there's any cute boys around?" She wondered, approaching the nearby reception. She quickly introduced herself to the friendly nurses stationed in the area.

"Well, I hope you'll find everything what you need here, Ms. Aino." One of the kind, older nurses pushed a small cart towards her. There were wonderful sort of gift novelties and items to be handed out to the invalid patients. "It's so nice to see young people like yourself making a difference for a change." She smiled, complimenting her.

_She has no idea that I'm just as desperate to get into a high school or else it's history for me. _She thought mournfully, "Well, yeah. You know me, I just love to be around with people." Mina replied, "And I think it's a good idea to give something back to the community… Thank you for all of your help." She took the cart from the nurse, turning her back away as she was leaving.

"Oh, I'd almost forgot to warn you," The nurse added. "Don't stop at room C205 on your way dear. A patient by the name of Mr. Akito Sohma requested some privacy."

"Oh, okay. Is there something that I should know about him?" Mina asked curiously. It was so strange that a patient like him to be placed in a general floor of the hospital where everything else was freely open to visit the patients anytime and it was much more noisier environment.

The nurse shook her head. "I can't tell you more, it's all confidential but don't let your curiosity get the best of you, dearie. I'd stay away as far as I can from Room C205." Mina nodded her head in understanding, said her goodbyes and leisurely strolled along the hallway.

oooooooooooooooo

After making rounds of introduction, visiting each patients' rooms and handing out the gifts, Mina was thoroughly enjoying herself with her volunteer work as time passing by so rather quickly. She finally arrived at the last room C205 where a patient named Akito Sohma supposedly staying in this room. She clearly remembered the nurse's heedful warning.

"Hmm… I'm not supposed to bother this guy, Akito Sohma. It wouldn't hurt if I took a peek inside and see what he looks like."She said sneakily. Ever so curious, she decided to do so. "Whoa, he's cute!" She saw the boy sleeping peacefully in his bed. By far, he was the best looking guy she'd ever seen in her life (like in a hundred times already). He looked so fragile and vulnerable when he slept but kept her distance from reaching out to him…

She estimated that he was about Darien's age, Serena's long-time boyfriend and future fiancé. He had a black wavy thin hair, short length crop up to his ear. Hs face looked so pale as if he hadn't eaten in days, he was so painfully thin.

_This is so awful. I wonder how much suffering he'd been through? _ Mina thought guiltily to herself. There were times in her own life that she taken everything else for granted. For someone as young as Akito, she can't imagine the tragedies that he must have gone through in his life…

"Well, there's not much I can do for him right now but maybe I could just give him this flower to cheer him up." She said kindly, holding a small flowerpot in her hands. She quietly entered his room tiptoeing, carefully placing the vase on the windowsill.

"Why are you in my room?" An angry voice stopped her dead in her tracks. "I specifically instructed not to be disturbed." Mina turned around to find Akito fully awaken from his sleep, his unforgiving intense eyes glued to her.

She stood still, unable to move away from her spot. He kept staring at her as if he could see right through her soul. It was so eerie, giving her the goose bumps all over her body. There was something in his eyes that made her feel uncomfortable. His blue eyes were so cold and distant. They were full of hate and anger.

Then, he opened his mouth and uttered a word. "Get out!" His taunting voice sent chills down her spine.

Without a word, she took the small vase away from the windowsill and placed it back on the cartwheel. "I'm sorry to have bothered you." She quietly answered in the softest tone of her voice. For some odd reason, her heart suddenly felt as if it would break into pieces.

"Apology accepted, I trust it won't happen again Ms. Aino." He spoke more calmly this time. She nearly jumped in surprise when she heard her name was called.

"Goodbye," She said politely, avoiding looking into Akito's eyes again. She pushed the cartwheel, leaving his room in total silence. Though, she still felt being watched by him as she was forced to exit from his room. As she passed by the doorway, she noticed the assigned room number **C205. **_"Don't let your curiosity get the best of you, dearie. I'd stay away as far as I can from Room C205." _It was a warning given to her by a kind, elderly nurse this morning. She got too distracted when she was feeling happy and welcomed to do her first volunteer here at this local hospital. She didn't think this would be too complicated to handle and encountering someone like Akito Sohma.

But now she understood at last, Akito Sohma was cruel and vindictive person that could never be loved by anyone else…

Chapter 2 ends… to be continued…


	4. 3:Save my broken heart

Chapter 3: Save my broken heart

_Notes: Will consider a Kagura x Kyo x Raye triangle in the future since Kagura's obsession with Kyo will not disappear overnight. _

_Elizabeth Furuhata is not a made up character, she's actually Andrew/Motoki's little sister (redhead) working in Fruit Crowne Parlour._

'Beware of the green-eyed monster', as the old saying goes.

A monster was described as reaching the approximate height of 5'7 feet, slender built but very strong than most girls for her age, brunette tied up in a ponytail and sparkling green eyes like emeralds. It fit the perfect description of a very pissed, jealous girl fooled by her own best friend.

The mental picture of her ex-best friend and another girl kissing passionately made her skin crawled, wanting to beat the daylights out of him. Ken. Her best friend and constant companion was her hero and considered him as a brother whom she loved more than anyone else in the world. After all these years, she'd never told him that she loved him and was afraid to reveal her true feelings for him. She deeply fell in love for the first time in her life unexpectedly for someone whom she felt close to and yet never imagined it was her own best friend, Ken.

Why of all people it had to be him? She could have fell for someone else, a stranger other than him. She didn't want her heart to get broken again. It hurt too much. It was already too late if she hadn't been such bloody fool…

Until yesterday, she found out the truth. She saw him kissing his classmate on his schoolyard when she planned on visiting him early afternoon. She was going to tell him everything, confess and somewhat make him understand how she truly felt for him. True love had opened her eyes, trusting him with her whole heart.

But he was just like any other useless men out there. Men were jerks, bastards, assholes and any sort of names that she could come up with her mind. She was just too tired to think anymore. Why even bother chasing after all of these men if they won't treat a woman right? It was pointless anyways and a waste of her time.

She was tired of playing this stupid, waiting games. If men were allowed to make their own rules, she was free to play as much as she desired.

"I HATE MEN!" Lita was screaming loudly inside her bedroom, pounding her fists furiously on her pillows. "Ken, you fucking asshole!" She felt the impulse to throw something at the wall, anything to make her feel better inside but couldn't since she lived in a one bedroom apartment and the last thing that she needed was her neighbors complaining and endless tirade about her outrageous behavior.

Amy Mizuno, another close friend of Lita dropped by to see her for a quick chat and came to pick some missed homework due to her recent absences from school. Lately, she'd been heavily involved competing against other schools in an academic competition very much like _Jeopardy. _An American show imported from the US. She was quite surprised and a bit alarmed by Lita's outburst. It was rare for Lita to be upset this much and deeply provoked her anger. Wordlessly, Amy was unable to give some kind of support to help a troubled friend if she never fully experienced herself first hand the wonders of falling in love… She had never a boyfriend or was close to a guy friend named Greg. "Lita, are you sure it was him or mistook him for someone else?" She inquired.

"I saw him with my own two eyes, that two-timing bastard!" Lita swore, "Why didn't he tell me!" Once again, she was on the verge of losing her self-control. Amy flinched upon hearing her friend cursing, Lita looked even angrier than ever. This girl talk wasn't helping as much as Amy wanted to calm her friend down. Maybe, she could try a different approach.

"Did you had the chance to tell him how you felt about him before you ran off and decided it wasn't worth giving him the benefit of your doubt?" Amy coaxed her. A strange, thoughtful look came over Lita's face and then her jaw dropped leaving a mouth wide open in shock.

She moaned in agony, burying her shameful face on the pillows. "No, I just assumed that he wasn't interested. Seeing him with another girl made me so mad. Oh, what's the use? It's too late to go back now. I'd be a total idiot…. Arghhh… Stupid, stupid me."

'Then, he'd be more of a fool not to notice a great girl like you. I'm sure there are some great guys just waiting to fall over your feet." Amy's voice sounded so cheerful, her gentle words helped ease Lita's confusing, chaotic emotions surrounding her.

Lita rose from her bed, her anger slowly subsiding. She sat there for a minutes quietly contemplating. Her eyes flickered over to Amy watching with such kindness and understanding in those baby blue eyes. No matter what kind of trouble she would get herself into, Amy and the other girls were always there by her side like a true friend in deed. She was very few of the lucky ones to have found good people like Amy, Serena, Raye and Mina who would truly cherish your friendship.

"Oh Ames," Lita gave her a lopsided smile, attempting to lighten her dejected mood. "I sound just like a spoiled rotten kid don't I? This whole unrequited love business crap is getting really old fashion. I guess the old saying is true 'nice guys do finish last.' I mean for girls that is…" She said sheepishly.

Amy comfortably sat on Lita's bed, next to her. "No, I don't think that's the main problem. You just haven't found the right person that's all." She said softly, "It'd be nice to have a boyfriend at this time, I suppose but maybe just after our high school entrance exam." She said wistfully.

"Ahh…Ames, don't say the 'e' word…. Please!" Lita rolled her eyes out. "You sure know how to spoil a mood." Laughing, she playfully smacked the pillow over Amy's head. Amy gasped in surprise and threw back the pillow at her in return. They spent the next ten minutes participating in a non-violent, friendly game of pillow fight.

"You wanna call it a truce?" Lita said, resting for a short while after their friendly spat ended. Amy answered by nodding her head; her body lying so peacefully and relaxed for the first time. It felt so tiring and grueling herself on those competition. Her eyes were dangerously closed to falling asleep…

"Why are we wasting our time bumming around instead of doing something more fun?" Lita suggested, her face brightened with a happy smile. An idea began to formulate inside her mind. She quickly glanced over her alarm clock checking for the exact date and time. It was close to 8 pm on a Thursday night. _I wonder if it's even worth going there this late? Elizabeth said she should try to be there by 8:30 pm tonight. _

"Sorry Lita, Not tonight. I've got a lot of catching up to do." Amy frowned, "My priorities is to get all of this missed assignments done to make up for my absences from school. Not to mention, I've been way behind in all of my reading!"

"What? But you've _always_ been reading 10 chapters ahead of class!" Lita protested. "I don't think it will make any difference if you missed your work even for just one night!"

Amy giggled. "I know what you're up to Lita. Bribery won't work on me remember?"

"No but if I have to force you to come with me that's entirely different story." Lita said mischievously, grabbing for Amy's hand before she make her quick escape. She stood up quickly, pulling Amy with her.

"Lita, you can't!" Amy exclaimed in horror.

"Don't worry, you'll be thanking me later…." Lita's voice echoed as the two disappeared from her bedroom.

oooooooooooooooo

"An Underground Rave?" Yuki looked skeptical as his eyes roamed over the dim lit, noisy arena where a bunch of people dancing to the loud techno fast beat type of music. At the center stage, a woman supposedly the DJ was busy maneuvering her hands on the turntables while the crowd cheered wildly. "And you brought me here for what reason Haru?" His eyes switched back to his cousin, Hatsuharu casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, you said it yourself you needed ideas for school activities," Haru reminded him, "If you decide to do something like a dance-a-thon for a charity fundraising, clubs like this should draw more people in. If people are interested and attended, more money is raised for a good cause."

"Hmm… you do have a good valid point there but I don't think the school board would approve of this particular venue." Yuki said with a concern look on his face. "I don't know what the details were but I've heard there might have been unfortunate incidents at a club like this one nearly expelled students in the past. The teacher advisor may not be too happy with your suggestion."

"What? Can't you override their decision even if majority of your staff voted for this idea?" Haru questioned. "You've been appointed as the new student council president for next year and is expected of you to think innovative ideas. It'll benefit the school for a change and you don't have to follow what the old geezer has to say." He smirked, referring to the current president Makoto Takei whom he had intense dislike since meeting him on the very first day of school. Makoto's egotistical and very conservative attitude strictly abiding by the school's regulation irked him in so many ways nearly ended him and Momiji from getting a detention in class. As far as he was concern, no one would dare try to cross him and get away so easily with such cockiness. So far, Makoto's threat was idle and kept his mouth shut not saying a word regarding that side trip to the men's washroom as a little reminder! (Though, his anger was provoked not as quite as bad with Shigure's perverted thoughts!)

"Well, I'll consider your idea but I can't promise anything." Yuki said seriously. One of his hands flew over to his mouth covering as he stifled a yawn. "Why don't we call it a night? I don't want Ms. Honda and Shigure to keep them waiting too long if we get home late. I wonder where did that stupid cat ran off to?"

"You can say he's tied up at the moment with Kagura." Haru grinned; his eyes spotted Kagura happily dancing with Kyo clingingly to him so lovingly and possessively. The poor guy nearly passed out from her tight embrace.

Kyo's head jerked up sensing as if he was being watched and saw his cousin Haru staring at him. "You're dead Haru!" mouthing those words to him. Haru could barely hear him from the distance but knew what he said. It only made him laugh even more at Kyo's response. He was a bit responsible for tagging Kagura along with them to the club though Haru didn't had the heart to deny her wishes to see Kyo. There may have been occasional spat between him and Kyo not as intense as Kyo's rivalry with Yuki. It was quite annoying to hear them bicker like little children everyday although everyone became accustomed to them by now.

He was happy mostly for his own family seeing how much pain and suffering they've been through so much in their lives. It never occurred to him that mere girl with so much love and kindness in her heart made a difference in their lives. Without her, their lives would never be the same. Tohru Honda. For once, they deserved to be happy…

Except for him…

The stupid, fat ugly worthless cow couldn't do anything… Just like in the old Banquet story.

Haru closed his eyes briefly, breathing in slowly quietly meditating. It was the key points of breathing exercises to calm his nerves down when he trained as a child in martial arts. Although, he didn't quite improved yet handling his raging temper earning him a nickname 'Black Haru' for his split personality. Who would in their right mind ever love a guy like him? His heart yearned to be accepted.

"JACKASS!"

CRASH

His eyes flew opened upon hearing a girl swearing and then followed by a loud crash. "What the-?" His response was cut off when another boy landed beside him, moaning in pain. A tall brunette girl towered over the injured boy.

She clenched her fists in fury. "Listen up loser, if you want women to start liking you. You'd better know how to treat us more respectfully and don't go around accusing us as a slut!" Her angry green eyes met Haru's curious gaze for a mere second.

_Probably a case of being dumped and rejected by the ex… _ Haru suspected. _Venting out her frustrations and emotions that bottled up inside her for so long. _Being quiet and observant, he was highly attuned to peoples' emotions. The anguish in her eyes mirrored his own pain and rejection. It couldn't be helped but to feel sympathize for this girl nursing her broken heart…

His eyes lingered on the girl's feature, assessing her carefully. Aside from her angry expression, she was quite pretty to look at reminding him of his cousin Kagura. Both shared similar traits of a determined, strong and independent woman. It was quite impressive to have witnessed her stood up against to a bully. Most girls that he was aware of either wither away or burst into tears in a fight. Her red rose earrings were the most strikingly noticeable although she was completely unaware that one pair was missing.

"Umm… excuse me Miss?" Haru was trying to gain her attention.

"What is it!" She was definitely annoyed now.

He was taken aback by her unfriendliness. _I guess she's still pissed off._

"Lita! Lita!" Someone must have called her when the girl turned her head sideways. A redhead girl came up to her, panting tiredly.

"You okay?" There was a concern look on her friend's face.

The brunette girl named Lita responded with a shy smile of her own. "No worries, Elizabeth. So Amy's not with you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Well, she said she needed some time alone. She went somewhere and I couldn't find her anywhere. I feel bad leaving her behind."

Lita gave a deep regretful sigh. "It's my fault. I'm the one who dragged her into this mess. She must be feeling worn out by now. Let's go look for her."

"Right," Elizabeth agreed by nodding her head. So, they left Haru behind alone by himself watching them walked away chatting among themselves. Haru just shrugged his shoulder. _Too bad for her, one of the earring is missing. She's too freaking pissed to even bother listening to me anyways. No point of arguing with her. _

"Huh, what's this?" Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted something gleaming on the floor. He leaned down picking the object of some sort and took a good closer look. It was the missing pair of the red rose earring belonging to the girl, Lita. Closing his fingers, he cradled the delicate earring on the palm of his hand. "Lita…"

"Time for us to be heading out," Haru announced, "I'll go fetch Kyo and Kagura. Yuki? Yuki?" There was no answer. By the time Haru looked over his shoulder, Yuki was already gone.

oooooooooooooooo

Amy was walking in daze as if she was lost in a huge maze, passing through the crowded club. Overwhelmed by the day's events, she was about to collapse from exhaustion. Not to mention, she was developing a sudden headache from all the intense noise, the stench of sweat and alcohol, smoking and a very stuffy room full of drunken people. It was much more wilder and livelier atmosphere that she ever been too and the last place she would come to visit. It felt like she was a loner or cast off that no one wanted. Idiotically, she had to be seen wearing her school uniform in public, sticking out like a sore thumb in the crowd. Hell, it was no wonder that she was feeling much more uncomfortable passing through alone in the dark noisy room encountering unwanted attention from complete strangers mocking and perverted old men leering at her. She was remorseful for leaving Elizabeth's side now she had gotten herself lost and so much trouble. Right now, all she wanted was to be safe at home and in her nice comfortable bed sleeping peacefully. She was getting too impatient by the minute…

_It can't be helped. Lita just needed someone to cheer her up. I suppose the other girls were too busy to notice what's going on. I've been too preoccupied lately with my own problems. If I've been a really good friend, I wouldn't try to shut away Lita and the others from my life. I can't be selfish just because I've been prioritizing school first. I can't be like that all the time…_

Far ahead, she noticed the entrance way guarded by two large, intimidating bouncers. She smiled to herself that she finally found the main entrance. Once outside, she gave a sigh of relief as she stood in the parking lot underneath the full moon shining so brightly along with the stars twinkling on a beautiful Thursday night. She found a quiet area to sit on an empty bench just near the club entrance, hoping that Lita and Elizabeth might be spotted once they stepped outside. It would have been impossible to contact Lita through her wristwatch communicator due to the noise interfering inside the club.

Feeling bored, she took out her mini blue computer given to her by Luna when she was first recruited as Sailor Mercury and being trained hard in those days. She wasn't much of a fighter like the others were and her water base attacks were considered weak but she'd always been depended upon her strategically planning when it came to battle. They were 100 percent accurate and proven to be a success rate. Through her hard work and discipline, she managed to exceed her duties as a sailor scout and leading two double lives. A normal life as a student named Amy Mizuno and a guardian to the Moon Princess, Serena Tsukino.

As soon as she flipped the mini computer open, it automatically switched the power ON and a large message, "You've got mail" flashing across the screen. Ever so curious, Amy decided to check for the unopened email by dragging an arrow pointer towards the blinking icon taking a shortcut to the email program. In there, another box popped in the screen indicating 'receiving and retrieving messages'. She clicked on the INBOX section and to her delight; she received a long awaited letter from her long time friend Greg.

She read the letter.

_Dear Amy,_

_I'm hopelessly in love._

Amy was surprised by his bold declaration. He was hardly the type of person just to blurt out his innermost feelings, twice as shy as he was just like her. There was something else different about his letter. It wasn't open and friendly as it was before during the time of their correspondence but she continued reading her email.

_I met this amazing girl that I'm totally crazy about. I didn't think this was possible. How could I be feeling this way for someone that I've barely known only for a short period of time? _

_I hope this doesn't change anything between us, Amy. Your friendship means to me more than ever… _

_I hope that someday you will find a guy who can make you happy… You're a good person Amy and you deserve to be happy. _

_Take care,_

_Greg._

Amy had to smile. It was so considerate of Greg thinking of her so carefully not to hurt her feelings. The truth was that she never felt anything for him other than friendship and always thought of him as a brother that she never had. Despite that they went out a few dates and shared her first sweet kiss from him, she has long outgrown for her feelings for Greg. He was truly one of the most admirable guy and the only person that gotten to the real Amy Mizuno hiding behind those books as her classmate loved to tease her for being the 'teacher's pet.'

_I hope she'll make you happy too Greg, she's a very lucky girl to have you in her life…_

She wasn't jealous like the other girls taking vengeance for being dumped or rejected by their ex. All she ever wished for Greg's happiness. But she couldn't helped but think of her broken-hearted friend Lita. In a way, she was right about unrequited love. What if you have terribly fallen in love with the person supposedly it happen to be your best friend and your best friend liked someone else? How could you be able to endure that pain? It doesn't justify with Lita's situation…

Except, it was a rare case for Serena and Darien. Their long-standing love affair was something out of a fairy tale romance, which it doesn't happen to, often in real life. They may have shared a few bumps in their relationship especially the time during their big break up when the Negamoon came to take over the present day, Tokyo. The test of their true loyalty and devotion for each other surpassed. It amazed her even more to see their bond and love for each other grew stronger ever since. Love does conquer in the end. Or is it just a hype that movies, tv shows and books liked to fantasized the idea of true love?

It doesn't make sense to her in anyways, thinking about it made even more depressing. She got enough problems with her school and her job as Sailor Mercury to worry about. She couldn't be able to afford with any distraction right now…

"Excuse me miss, is this seat taken?"

"No, there's plenty of room beside me." Amy responded with a friendly smile on her face, craning her neck up and found herself staring face-to-face with Yuki Sohma. An inexplicable blush came over her face encountering this good-looking boy standing in front of her.

"Thank you," He said politely returning with a smile of his own. Amy hastily moved to the side, hoping he wouldn't have to see the embarrassing flush on her face. He sat beside her, cross-legged while she fiddled with her mini-computer avoiding look into his face again. The effect having to sit beside him was awkward enough as it was and she didn't know whether she'll able to last this long.

"It's a beautiful night, don't you think so?" He asked her all of a sudden, attempting to make a small talk.

"Ummm… yes isn't it?" She answered him feebly and then she cringed at her pathetic response. _Couldn't you think of anything else better to say? _Honestly, when it came to guys she was just as clueless as ever. She didn't know the first thing about the finesse art of flirting. Mina, Raye and Lita were very outgoing and knew how to handle guys like a pro.

He noticed her discomfort. "_Please don't let me distract you from your work_." He apologized to her sincerely.

"Oh you mean this?" She showed him her mini-computer. "Don't worry, I'm just playing around with my computer that's all."

"That's a very cute computer you have there." He commented, looked quite impressed. "Very compact and quite handy. It would make my life easier if I didn't have to carry my heavy laptop with me everywhere. May I take a look?" She nodded her head as she handed over her mini computer to him.

"Hmm… interesting." He murmured, peering closely at her computer. "I haven't seen a model like this one before in any of the catalogues or the electronic stores I've been too."

"Well…err… It was given to me as a gift from a friend." She stammered not wanting to reveal the truth that it was from a cat named Luna and one of her handy gadgets as Sailor Mercury. "It's quite powerful and can do as much as normal PC does like internet/email, MS Office and games. I don't have CD or DVD installed on it but it does a bonus features like a scientific calculator and GPS tracking."

"Oh really, a GPS tracking? Now quite an amazing tool for locating lost items," He said. "You probably go off somewhere adventurous don't you?" _Just imagine Kagura having this handy tool to track down that stupid cat running off somewhere._

"I wouldn't say that…" She smiled secretly. Though, she felt a slight guilt for lying there _but _appropriate action must be taken place to protect one's sworn secrecy. "I used it more often to track down my friends who decide to ditch study buddies last minute." At least, she spoke the truth although Serena and the others had no idea that she kept tabs on their missed attendance.

"I can imagine," His kind eyes were twinkling with laughter. "But I wonder why you have a planetary symbol of Mercury on your computer?" He asked her curiously, handing the computer back to her. For a minute there, she stared numbly at it unable to answer him.

"Have I upset you?" He looked worried.

"No, no. I'm not upset." She said, shaking her head vigorously. "I was just surprise that you know about the planetary signs. I mean people are not into science that's all and it can be such a tedious subject to learn." _Phew, that was a close call._

"I don't think so but I find science to be very fascinating subject to learn. It happens to be my favorite subject too," He informed her. "I'm quite aware of the Roman/Greek mythology influence that was named after our 9 mysterious planet in the solar system."

For the first time, Amy was no longer timid talking to this boy and strangely enough felt comfortable to be around him. It was probably because he _seemed_ more intelligent and mature to be discussing intellectual conversation. Not too many boys that she knew would be interested and be intimidated by her intelligence.

"Oh, I should have introduced myself first. My name is Amy Mizuno by the way." She said happily, extending a friendly hand to him.

He shook her hand firmly. "The pleasure is all mine Ms. Mizuno. I'm Yuki Sohma." Then, the corner of his mouth lifted in a real smile. _She's very different from the other girls in school. I have a feeling that she'd be interesting to have her as a friend…_

Chapter 3 ends… to be continued…


	5. 4: We were once strangers Part 1

_Notes: Hi everyone, I've extended some scenes on Chapter 1 (Ah More Raye's tantalizing thoughts on Kyo Sohma! LOL. BTW, if you're a Chad fan it's not a chapter for you to read). _

_I don't really know where Hatori proposed to Kana so I just made it up. Hatori and Trista are long overdue for a romantic entanglement in their lives. Listening to the romantic ballad from D.N. Angel soundtrack helped me inspired writing this chapter. Hope you like it, Rose-chan. LOL_

_Warning: Some OOC-ness may occur in this chapter as briefly mentioned before. It's hard to incorporate the outers' flawlessness on their personalities if you know what I mean. They're human after all. They're allowed to be silly and make mistakes too. I'm not sure if Setsuna was ever a good cook in the animé version. LOL_.

Chapter 4: We were once strangers… (Part 1)

_**Trista x Hatori storyline/portion is dedicated to Deaths Bloody Rose **_

_**And to my angel, thanks for everything. God bless you and a thousand more. **_

He was usually diligent with his work. Most of his busiest times kept him pre-occupied being as a doctor attending to Akito's needs. Maintaining his professional image was important and he liked to be taken seriously but slacking off in the job was never his priority. But strangely enough, he didn't feel like working today. His energy seemed to be down lately…

Hatori's bored, weary eyes gazed through the stacks of paperwork lingering on his desk. The idea of spending the entire day working tediously with the amount of paperwork necessarily to be completed wasn't such a pleasant thought. It was enough to drive anyone crazy. Although, he was a family doctor with a vast experience working with his patients' medical charts and records but dealing with his family's business transactions was another matter. After all, he was temporarily assigned to be the headmaster for the benefit of his family's interest since Akito was hospitalized a few days ago…

He could have asked for his other cousins, Shigure and Ayame's help but knowing those two would bound to cause trouble and embarrassment for him alone. Not to mention, none of his work would ever get done if he were easily distracted by their foolish antics. He grown up with such a delightful, fun-loving cousins but their usual interference on a particular incident had caused him an aggravating, sleepless night thinking of _her_…

Those unmistakable, haunting maroon eyes that perfectly matched the colors of a red, smooth wine defined by its mystique and elegance. Ayame had been right about her. His keen sense of perception was quite accurate. Notably, she was an attractive and sensual lady though when it came to the opposite sex, he was more attracted to a woman's attributes than her physical appearances. His nagging feelings for her told a different story, there was something more beyond to her physical beauty. She intrigued him… He hasn't shown interest since his last encounter with Kana Sohma…

His last thoughts of his first love, Kana never wandered far off from his mind. Surprisingly, he had been quite shocked to learn that she got married when Ayame blurted the news to him. Supposedly, it _was_ for their best interest to erase the painful memories shared between them. A promising love that ended so tragically. To ease the pain of her suffering, his love and kindness allowed him to save her from her torment. And yet in the end, he was ultimately punished for loving a good woman. A past that he tried to forget, encasing around his cold heart. Just like the icy snow as best described by Akito…

He shook his head to clear the brooding thoughts away from his mind. He was usually detached of his emotions unlike Kyo lacking in self-control of his violent temper. His dampened mood was enough to ruin the rest of his entire day and sulking inside this isolated fortified mansion wasn't helping him either. He needed a break, away from his work and not being a Sohma for a change.

But he desired more if fate was kind enough to let him begin again…

oooooooooooooooo

Never alone again…

She rarely smiled when she was by herself guarding alone in the Time Gates. Not a single soul would dare venture into her sacred domain. It was one of those unbending rules that she adhered to and vowed to follow for the rest of her "life." As the time guardian, she took her job very seriously and with such high level of dedication. For such a noble cause, she even sacrificed her fated life just to become Sailor Pluto. As time passed, she endured her lonely years of silence in the dark abyss of the Forbidden Time Gates…

But for the first time in her life, she found herself smiling again. It was because of _him _that she had a reason to live her life again…

It was another busy morning period for Michelle and Amara living in their main residence. A penthouse situated at the top of a luxurious condominium located at the heart of downtown Tokyo. Along with Hotaru and Trista, they were now one big happy family better known as the outer sailor scouts. They were the most powerful and revered group of Princess Serenity's sailor soldiers. Trying to live a normal life as ordinary people had its disadvantages. It was Trista's assigned duty to cook and prepare breakfast this morning. A bit inexperienced in the matters of household chores, Trista was willing to try anything.

"Here you go," Trista smiled cheerfully as she placed each plate on their table. For starters, their continental style breakfast consisted of undercooked pancakes, burned fried eggs, bacons and toast. The four of them were outside the backyard surrounded by a small Japanese garden overlooking the great view of the city.

"Are you sure that's even edible to eat!" Amara looked suspiciously at her plate. "Trista, you may be a good fighter and the time guardian as Sailor Pluto but you're a terrible cook!" She spoke bluntly.

"Amara!" Michelle chided her cousin, Amara. "That's very rude thing to say! Everyone's gotta be a tough critic." She shook her head sympathizing for her poor friend, Trista whose sorely lacking in cooking skills. Being as time guardian, Trista was still adjusting to the living conditions in the 20th century.

Trista just smiled, not offended by Amara's thoughtless remarks. "No one can get it right the first time? You heard the old saying goes, "Practice makes perfect. Besides, Lita is willing to teach me a few basic cooking lessons this week. I hope you don't mind if she drops by."

"That's good for you, Trista." Michelle said happily, "I was hoping you _wouldn't _be too bored while you're staying here with us at this present era. It may not look grand as 30th century Crystal Tokyo in the future or the Silver Millennium in the past that you may be used too."

"I can't thank you enough for your kind and generous hospitality." Trista said gratefully, taking a seat next to Hotaru. "I have to admit it's quite different environment from my guarding post at the Time Gates."

Amara gave her a serious, searching look. "No problem," she said casually, "Out of my curiosity Trista, do you ever feel regret being as Sailor Pluto? It must have been very lonesome for you." When Trista didn't answer her. "You don't have to answer if I'm being too nosey!" Amara said quickly.

"No, I don't mind." Trista replied, reassuring her. "My fate _was _already sealed way before I was born. I was _fully _aware of the consequences undertaking this difficult task but acting out of love and concern for my friends that kept my spirit stronger watching over and helping out in times of trouble. I would never abandon them. As a punishment, it _can_ be intolerably lonely at times."

"But you _won't_ ever feel alone, Trista." Michelle said softly, "You'll always be surrounded by friends who truly cares for you even if you're far away. You have us and you'll always be remembered in our hearts."

"And it's not like you have any choice either so you're here stuck with us." Amara pointed out, jokingly.

"You're assuming that's a bad thing?" Michelle questioned, turning her attention to Amara with a twinge annoyance on her face.

"I was only kidding, Michelle." Amara said gently, taken aback by her cousin's tense mood. "I was only trying to lighten the mood so there's no reason to get all hysterical over nothing. I don't want you turning into Serena bawling her eyes out. To this day, I still can't understand how that meat-ball-head came to be our Moon Princess."

"Well, it's hard to tell whether you're being sarcastic or joking sometimes," Michelle replied, rolling her eyes out. "You're not exactly cut out for comic relief. That's Serena's department."

"That maybe true," Amara agreed. "But I don't think you should worry about Trista. She'll be just fine especially now that she has a certain doctor wrapped around her fingers. I'd imagine he's pretty occupied these days…" Amara's eyes glinted mischievously. Trista simply smiled at her, not commenting. Interestingly, a tiny flush came over her face embarrassed to be the center of the attention for once.

"Don't start, Amara." Michelle lightly scolded her.

Hotaru remained quiet throughout their conversation, listening with such keen interest. "Oh, Trista has a new boyfriend?" She innocently asked. Both Michelle and Trista blinked their eyes at her in surprise while Amara nearly chocked on her breakfast, chuckling gleefully to herself.

"You're something else, Amara." Michelle sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. Her eyes shifted to Hotaru's questioning gaze. "To answer your question, No. Trista doesn't have a boyfriend. It's just Amara's figment imagination." She stated.

"Good one," Amara smirked, her laughter came to an abrupt end. She glanced down on her wristwatch indicating it was 7:30 am. It was time for them to be heading out to school. Placing the fork down on her plate carefully, she stood up from her seat and spoke. "Well, thanks for the breakfast, Trista. Didn't mean to hassle you this morning." She winked. "Anyways, we'd better hurry or else we'll be stuck in the traffic jam again. You don't want to be late and get detention on your first day, Squirt. That's leaving a bad impression on your homeroom teacher." She said teasingly to Hotaru.

"Stop calling me a squirt!" Hotaru protested, sending Amara an angry glare.

"Okay you two. Let's get a move on." Michelle intervened, ordering them. She was busy collecting her plate, fork and glass from the table. The others followed suit, clearing away the mess on the table.

Trista sat back on her chair, courteously letting her friends leave the table first so she won't be a nuisance making them late for their class. The lovely smile on her face never faded not even when Amara was lightly teasing her earlier. It was a rare and beautiful smile of a lonely soul longing to be a part of a crowd.

Her newfound friends were full of surprises too. It was rather refreshing and unique to see their guard completely down. Their cheerful and playful mood seemed to bring out the other side of their personalities. Who knew that Amara was a flirt; Michelle appearing to be a caring person or Hotaru would get easily irritated for a change?

They each had a role to play just like an actor on a center stage. A mask hidden behind those serious expression on their faces whenever a crises occurred. It was seldom for them too enjoying a quiet, peaceful life that they richly deserved.

But for her, time was no importance. This new sense of freedom leading a normal life was liberating for her although it came with certain restrictions. Time too was short. She was kept imprisoned inside the Time Gates for all eternity. Though, she wondered how long her short-lived happiness would last?

Even sometimes, life doesn't play fair to people.

oooooooooooooooo

The air was cool and breezy. The weather itself was clear on a cloudless, sunny morning. It was the perfect time for an outing just to relax and enjoy far away from life's major problems. Strolling through the streets of a bustling metropolis like in Tokyo, nothing was too peaceful in a crowded city.

He savored every minute of it. Perhaps, he ought to feel guilty leaving his work behind. After all, he was entitled to take some time off from work whenever he needed a break for himself. It might help ease his conflicting problems. The future outcome of his dysfunctional extended Sohma family and the longing emptiness of his heart.

Worrying too much might add to his stress nor his wish to dwell on further unto his problems. Putting aside his worries for now, he decided to take a detour around the corner.

His next destination was Tokyo's Downtown Nature Park. The place that brought unpleasant memories of her… Kana Sohma.

oooooooooooooooo

The Downtown Nature Park became a memorable place for her. The special times that she mostly enjoyed being around with her two dearest friends, Hotaru and Small Lady better known as Rini. It brought great joy and comfort into her life. She felt a special connection to them as if they were like her true children. Except now, Small Lady had returned back home to her real parents in the future.

A small, sad smile formed on Trista's lips. She deeply missed Rini's companionship. There was no denying that Hotaru might have been affected by her best friend's departure. She was little less than enthusiastic going to a new school. Ever since she was reawaken as Sailor Saturn, she remained the sweet and shy girl that she had once been.

Trista took a small stroll around the park. The park was huge and picturesque scene of an evergreen forest. It was an ideal location within the vicinity of downtown Tokyo and became popular hangout. And even sometimes, the park was used to film potential tv shows and movies. Mina was once spotted sneaking into the set. Trista laughed remembering Mina's antics just to get closer to her favorite movie stars. The Self-Proclaimed Goddess of Love was known for causing mischief.

Her wandering eyes soon rested upon a wooden park bench. After the short exercise, she sat comfortably and opened a borrowed library book called, "_The Thorn Birds." _Trista was so engrossed reading the first chapter of the novel that she failed to notice Dr. Hatori Sohma was staring intensely at her…

oooooooooooooooo

He was surprised coming back to this park. It was either by his instinct nor his unwanted memories that drag him to this place. The same place that he proposed to her, making a life-long commitment to her. It became just a distant past of sorrow and regret. He couldn't let go his past.

He would only torment himself further if his memories continued to resurface from his mind. Only weak and foolish man like him would succumb.

Had he learn to forgive himself? In time, maybe his heart would heal and allow him to love again.

Hatori spent the next few minutes quietly contemplating on his past actions. Once he finished, he would leave the park and returned back to the main Sohma House.

Until, he found her again.

He meant to leave as soon as possible. As he took an immediate walk back to the main entrance, he stopped momentarily on his tracks. Unable to move, he stood stiffly on his spot. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth slightly agape. He thought he was hallucinating, experiencing some sort of déjà vu. She was the last person that he was expecting. Nor did he want to meet.

Trista Meioh was sitting on the park bench, quietly reading a novel with pure contentment on her face. Her face looked serene as always, stunningly beautiful. This time, she wasn't wearing that sexy, alluring cocktail black dress emphasizing her shapely figure. The whole night was just to embarrassing to remember the hazy details with Shigure and Ayame clinging to her like a bunch of horny teenagers. Never been so awkward in his life!

Standing before her now, he carefully assessed her. She was wearing casual business suite attire. Nothing too extravagant, a simple outfit made out of Lavender color seemed to be more suitable to her style. And of course, the trademark hairstyle of hers was not to be missed!

Those long, enticing legs of hers were rather distracting.

_Damned that perverted Shigure. Blast that annoying Ayame for corrupting his mind with all this impure thoughts. _

In all those years that he studied as a doctor and examining female body parts were perfectly normal to him. This proved to be a difficult challenge. Why she should be any different from females other than Kana that he encountered? This left him a very intriguing thought. It would only lead to more trouble for him…

She lifted her head upwards, sensing as if she was being closely watched. Hatori cringed inwardly, rather annoyed at himself for his rudeness. He was caught for staring at her far too long. Then surprisingly, her whole face brightened and he found himself responding back with a smile on his face. Her smile was very warm and inviting just as she appeared to be.

"Dr. Sohma! It's a pleasure seeing you again. Enjoying your morning walk so far?" She inquired politely, snapping the book closed.

"Good morning to you as well, Ms. Meioh." Hatori greeted her. Tilting his head towards the sky, his eyes squinted at the sun shining down on them so brightly. "It's been a delightful morning so far. I have no complaints since Mother Nature has been very co-operative lately."

Trista laughed. It was a nice, soft laugh. It sounded pleasant to Hatori's ears. And then he stopped, shutting his mind off from getting any more strange ideas. "I'm perfectly content just as long the weather is agreeable." she said.

"I apologize if I'm disturbing you?" Hatori spoke with uncertainty. He didn't want to monopolize her free time just talking to him. Never been much of a social butterfly like his cousins, Shigure and Ayame. Most of his life spent being isolated and alone working hard on his career.

"No trouble at all." She responded kindly, "I'm finished with my reading for today." She was on her heels and began walking with him. "I might as well try to enjoy being outside for a change. It would be a shame just to waste a beautiful day like this one."

"Yes, it would." He nodded his head in understanding. With the amount of stress and pressure in his daily life, he didn't get too many chances to rest and relax as much as he would like to.

"If you're not in a hurry, Dr. Sohma. Would you like to join me for a hot cup of coffee?" She suggested.

"That would be nice indeed." He was surprised by her unexpected invitation and his eager answer. Why would anyone seek out his company? He was the least interesting person to be around. Shigure and Ayame always complained that he lacked excitement in his life.

This was truly a perplexing day. Just being around with Trista, he was never sure of himself.

oooooooooooooooo

She liked staring into his eyes. They were unusual light green color just as fascinating as the owner himself. Maybe perhaps, he was like her in so many ways. Both shared the same qualities of a quiet, mysterious, cautious and reserved person being around with a crowd of people. But his eyes had a lost, haunted look on them that never seemed to fade away. What could possibly be troubling this gentle soul?

Sitting across from him, he was charming and a perfect gentleman as ever just as they first met on that night. However being observant and quiet as he was, he would occasionally comment on a certain topic of his interest. But mostly, his two outgoing friends and her friends dominated the entire group conversation. Overall, it was fun and memorable night.

Now, she has an excuse to get to know the elusive Dr. Hatori Sohma on much more relax environment in this quaint café. She took him to this place where she and her friends the outers liked to hangout most of their free time.

He ordered her preferred tea, Camille flavor and he was drinking an espresso. The silence between them didn't bother her. She smiled seeing a curious expression on his face, peering over her book, _The Thorn Birds. _ She wondered briefly what would it take to make this troubling man smile again?

It was then; she decided that she'd make the effort of becoming his friend… Even for a short while.

Chapter 4 ends… to be continued…


	6. 5: We were once strangers Part 2

Warning: This will now be a **Momiji x Hotaru x Megumi triangle**. (Saki Hanajima's little brother's from Fruits Basket Episode 18 "Operation Destroy: Tohru Honda" He has the power of inflicting curses on people by calling their first names or supposedly?)

Hotaru's age on this fic will be the same as Kisa – 12 yrs old. A hint of Kisa x Hiro bondage and cliché idea for transferring a sailor scout/senshi to a new school. --

I'm assuming the name of the animé video that Kisa and Tohru were watching in Episode 22, called Moge – (a version of Pokémon?)

**Yuki-of-the-Snow and Sailor Silver Ganymede** – I hope you guys aren't mad…. I'm not purposely trying to copy your story regarding Kisa and Hotaru's close friendship. Most likely, Hotaru's story will solely focus on the triangle mentioned above. I hope there are no hard feelings. Of course, the credits belongs to you… Thank you for inspiring me.

_Chapter dedication to you guys, from their fic: The Tiger and the Firefly _

Chapter 5: We were once strangers... (Part 2)

Hotaru's morning ride to school was unusually quiet with her sitting at the back seat while her other two guardians, Michelle and Amara were chatting among themselves on the front seat of Amara's yellow convertible. Amara skillfully maneuvered her way through the rush hour traffic jam in downtown Tokyo with such ease and confidence after the years of practice and being as the number one race car driver in the country. Usually, traveling by car in the morning was at its worst with people anxiously in a hurry to get to work or be in school on time.

Hotaru sighed as she watched the scenery flashing by before her eyes. She wasn't particular excited or in a good mood to start off this early morning. Lately, she had been feeling very sad and lonely ever since Rini left out of her life for good…

No, that wasn't the case. Rini had a valid, good reason for leaving her. She wasn't from this present era. She was rightfully belonged in the 30th century Crystal Tokyo ruling as the future Moon Princess. It _was _her destiny.

She _was _going to see Rini again someday…. but under in different circumstances. They'll be both grown-up when the time came for them to reunite once more in their respective roles as the princess and her loyal guardian, Sailor Saturn. It wasn't going to be the same as it was before. Rini would probably have changed into more serious-minded person like her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity. Would time change people as well? Would Rini ever forget the special bond shared between as friends? Deep in her heart, Hotaru knew Rini would remember her as they both swore oath at each other. It had been a painful experience to say goodbye to her first, real friend.

But a brand new chapter in her life was about to begin if only other people would be open and accepting as Rini was to her…

The past had weakened her but the future was teaching her to be stronger…

oooooooooooooooo

Kisa was smiling to herself, softly singing a familiar tune from one of her favorite animé song, _Moge_. The early morning walk to school was her favorite part of the day. Not only, she seemed to be in high spirits but also a good company made it all more enjoyable.

She stole a brief glance at Hiro's handsome profile. Whenever she looked at him, her heart sometimes would do funny flip-flop inside. For as long as she had known him, she never oddly felt this self-conscious being around him. How could she be feeling shy all of a sudden? She cared for him deeply. It was even silly to think letting this strange emotions get in the way of their friendship. Though, it worried her sometimes…

She saw Hiro's eyes turning towards her; his usual frown on his face disappeared and replaced by a real, honest smile. It was still hard for him to express his feelings openly but for her sake, he was trying his best to make her happy. With a little encouragement and patience, he could learn to be truly happy and not let negative thoughts consumed this boy for such a young tender age.

He squeezed her hand as a sign of appreciation. She felt a warm glow spreading through her as her eyes traveled down at their joined hands. It _felt_ so good and right to be with him. She wondered if she would ever have the courage to tell him how she felt about him?

"Morning you two, _lovebirds!_" A teasing male voice chimed, intruding upon their privacy.

Both Kisa and Hiro jolted in surprise, loosening their hands off each other as if they were caught guiltily of stealing. There was a pure look of astonishment written all over their faces. The culprit was none other than their mischievous cousin, Momiji Sohma.

"That was just so funny," Momiji kept on laughing. "You two should have seen the look on your faces!"

"Well, if isn't the annoying rabbit who kindly grace us his presence!" Hiro responded sarcastically, "To what do we owe you the pleasure? Can't you even find a more productive use of your time just to bother us!" Not even his cold eyes could tactically scare Momiji away.

"Hi Momiji. I didn't see even you there!" Kisa's greeting was much more friendlier than Hiro. Her face was flushed, embarrassed to be caught intimately with Hiro. Good nature as she was with other people, sometimes even with Momiji's antics tend to be a little overboard.

"Don't even think there for a second getting all chummy with us! Where's the rest of your entourage?" Hiro demanded.

"Well, I got bored walking to school by myself." Momiji explained, "As usual, Haru's missing and he's probably got sidetrack somewhere. Tohru is meeting with a friend, Raye Hino this morning. Yuki went to school earlier for student council business and well you know Kyo's gonna harassed me even more if I went along with him."

"I don't mind if you join us." Kisa said kindly. "It'd be like old times when you, Haru and all of us came to school together every morning."

Hiro gave her a dumfounded look. "Kisa, but his school is on the OTHER direction." He switched his attention back to his cousin, Momiji and glared at him instead. "Don't play stupid, rabbit. You know your way and we don't need another idiotic Sohma making us look bad just like that foolish cow."

Upon hearing Hiro's malicious comment, Kisa became agitated. "Hiro, it's not nice to talk behind people's back. Our cousin, Haru is just different that's all." She said defensively. Beside Tohru or "sissy" her favorite person as Kisa preferred to call her, Haru was another one of her closest people in her life and he was like a big brother to her.

Hiro sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "Whatever. Can't we just go now? We're not getting any younger here."

Momiji didn't comment but smiled at their little 'lover's' spat. It was fun seeing their interaction despite the difference in their personalities. They do indeed make quite a dynamic couple. Then suddenly, alerted by his animal instincts, his bunny ears picked up a sound of a heated argument nearby. It was a girl crying and two females talking at the same time. Out of his curiosity, he slowly moved his head sideways to investigate. A yellow convertible parked at the front of Kisa's school. He simply assumed that the two females on the car came to drop off the girl who was visibly crying. The violet-haired girl was around Kisa's age and she seemed to be upset for some reason…

"I'm tired of arguing. Just need to be alone right now." The girl excused herself; unlocking the passenger door opened and slamming it back. She quickly disappeared inside the school gate entrance.

The tall, blond girl in the driver's seat was about to leave the car but her friend spoke up, halting her. "Just leave her be, Amara." She forbade. "Hotaru's going through some difficult transition right now. She'll rebel even more if we oppose her. She just needs more time and peace all to herself."

"I can't seem to understand that girl, Michelle." Amara's voice sounded frustrated, pushing the fallen lock of hair away from her face. "Hotaru has been acting all moody during these past few weeks. If something was bothering her why can't she just opened up and talked to us?"

"Have patience with her, Amara." Michelle said softly. "I'm sure she'll come around when she feels the need to communicate with us. We _still _have to earn her trust. The only family member that she ever rely on was her father, Dr. Tomoe and Rini was her only true friend."

"I suppose you're right," Amara said reluctantly. "Whoever says raising teenagers was going to be this complicated. Come on, we better get to our class as well." She turned on the engine and drove straight into the road once more. Momiji stared sadly after them with such deep understanding and compassion in those child-like eyes.

oooooooooooooooo

Kisa's face was beaming even more as she entered her homeroom class. Her heart was feeling all giddy inside after receiving an innocent little kiss on the cheek from Hiro and of course, Momiji's constant teasing didn't stop her laughter. Despite her earlier misgivings on Momiji, he meant not to cause any trouble but wanted to make everyone happy around him.

She thought about their brief conversation before they parted their ways and Momiji casually mentioned a violet-haired girl crying entering the school. He _seemed _concern about her well-being. She was even more surprised to find that her cousin, Momiji never taken any interest in a girl before. The tone of his voice changed when he spoke about her. Yet, Momiji had always been a caring and kind-hearted person whom she deeply respected and admired from afar.

She was definitely intrigued and she hoped that she might accidentally bump into this mysterious girl somewhere in the school. Whoever she may be.

"I think Momiji said that her name was Hotaru…" She wondered, speaking out loud without noticing.

"Good morning, Ms. Sohma!"

"Oh…Huh?" At first, Kisa appeared to look dazed. Then, she shook her head to clear her thoughts. She doesn't usually daydream, standing in the middle of the classroom!

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." She responded politely, completely touched for her welfare. Overcame by shyness, her eyes peeked and she stammered at her greeting. "Oh…. Hi Megumi!" She stood facing the most enigmatic person that she ever encountered, Megumi Hanajima.

Kisa first heard of him from Sissy's oldest friends, Saki Hanajima whenever she came by to visit Grandpa Shigure's house. His eldest sister was very peculiar and complex character just as he was. Although, rumors claimed both Hanajima siblings possessed 'psychic powers' and punished those who dare stood in their way. So far, none of Kisa's classmates ever approach or befriended him. And yet, it seemed to work on his favor since he wasn't targeted for bullying unlike her. It had only been a few months since he was officially transferred from his previous school to Kisa's class.

Hence, their own classmates treated them both as social outcast.

"Um… Did you…ah…had trouble with English lit answering the passage on Page 35?" Kisa asked him timidly, breaking the awkward silence between them.

His stoic face remained the same when he replied. "No, it was pretty straight forward." There was a slight pause. "Do you need help translating the assignment?"

Kisa nodded her head eagerly, stunned by his kind offer. Just then, Hotaru Tomoe came inside the room looking rather anxious and nervous. Her eyes were still puffy from crying. Both Kisa and Megumi saw her enter hesitatingly.

"Hotaru?" Kisa detected a slight change in Megumi's voice. His eyes flashed a brief recognition.

The violet-haired girl named Hotaru completely froze on her spot. "Uh Hi there… I'm sorry…. Do I _know _you?" She blinked her eyes at Megumi questioningly.

Kisa's jaw dropped. _It's HER! Wait. How did Megumi know her name!_

Megumi cleared his throat. "I can't believe you're alive. The media said you and your father completely vanished."

Kisa became increasingly confused. _Huh? She disappeared? What's going on? _Her eyes grew big watching his expressionless face transformed into a smile.

"It must be fate," Megumi murmured. "It's been awhile, Ms. Hotaru Tomoe. My name is Megumi Hanajima…" He slowly introduced himself. _At last, she came home…_

_I waited for you all this time._

_But you have no memory of me…_

Throughout the remainder of the day, Hotaru was overwhelmed with all these pent-up emotions raging like a storm inside her. Listlessly, she sat there stiffly as a statue pretending to listen to her teachers droning on and on today's lesson while her thoughts drifted elsewhere. Just as predicted, her new classmates chose to ignore her existence and probably already been stereotyped as the class loser. Her voice stuttered as usual feeling the self-confidence slipped away when she was forced to go through that mortifying introduction in front of the classroom!

Right now, all she wanted was to hide somewhere possibly dig herself underground or crawl inside a rock.

A finger suddenly jabbed at her right elbow. Snapping her attention back to reality, Hotaru straightened in her seat and cast a guilty look on her face. It was bad enough that she had to present herself in front of her classmates and could only worsened if she was caught daydreaming in class by the teacher berating at her.

"Psst… Hotaru!" Upon hearing her name called, Hotaru's eyes discreetly scanned the room around her. To her completely surprise, she saw Kisa Sohma – the quiet, shy girl whom she met earlier, smiling timidly at her. She sat across from Hotaru's desk with a pencil on her right hand, scribbling answers on the book of her English Lit.

"I don't mind if you move beside me and look over the homework together." Kisa suggested, quietly whispering trying not to draw attention and disturbing the rest of the class.

Hotaru was touched by Kisa's thoughtfulness, eyeing her curiously. There was no hate or malice in those pretty orange eyes but just radiating with so much kindness and warmth. It reminded her of Rini…

"Thank you," Hotaru replied gratefully, moving her seat an inch closer to Kisa. Eagerly, Kisa placed the book right in front between them. They soon took a liking to each other, bringing a new start to a beautiful friendship.

oooooooooooooooo

Afterwards, their English class went so fast like a flash of lightning. The two girls found themselves sitting outside, enjoying their meal. It was lunchtime, a nice long break after the rigorous morning class. They took their lunch rather late because Kisa was kind enough to accommodate Hotaru with all the necessary notes and books that Hotaru missed halfway through the semester. And of course, Hotaru was not too keen on the heavy workload of assignments.

"Argh… Do I really have to go through with this?" Hotaru complained. "Too much homework assigned. Now, I know why Serena hates school so much. School is evil and the teachers are such freaks trying to make your life more miserable. Maybe, this is some kind of a bad dream and it'll just go away." She grumbled, closing her eyes slowly. Her entire body resting peacefully on the patch of grass, away from the sun's glare protected underneath by the shades of trees.

"You're too funny, Hotaru!" Kisa giggled beside her. "Who's Serena?"

"Oh, She's a friend of mine and she goes to a Junior High school not far from here actually." Hotaru answered, slightly opening her eyes. "She's on her last year and she's having trouble keeping up with school. She's working really hard to get into a high school next year. I hope she does. She's such a nice and sweet person."

"High school huh?" Kisa said, looking almost wistfully. "I bet it'll be a lot more fun to be in a high school than being stuck in middle school. I want to go to Sissy's school someday."

"Sissy?" Hotaru couldn't help but feel curious. The name sounded rather odd to her, having not heard of it before. It must be a girl's name somewhat.

"It's nickname for Tohru." Kisa explained. "It's a funny name… She doesn't mind it. We're very close and she treats me as if I'm her youngest sister."

"Hmm… That's really nice." Hotaru murmured, tearing her gaze away for a second. "I…I missed having my dad and my best friend, Rini around. They were the only ones that I really feel close too except now, I _can't_ see them anymore." Kisa was a bit startled to hear the bitterness in Hotaru's voice. Not wanting to pry into her friend's private affairs, Kisa quietly listened to Hotaru's woeful admission.

Hotaru continued speaking, mindlessly staring into the far-off distance. "I'm….I'm not making any things easier for the people that I'm currently lived with right now. I feel like I'm just a burden to them. I'm too confused and scared what's going to happen in my life."

"Oh, Hotaru…" Kisa whispered sadly, her gaze softened. "I'm sorry…" _Maybe, that's why she's been crying this morning. Poor Hotaru! _Kisa's heart deepened with sadness and sympathy for Hotaru's pain.

Hotaru glanced up at Kisa's face and gave her an embarrassing look. She waved off Kisa's apology dismissively. "Oh, it's okay… I ah… should be the one apologizing. I got carried away didn't I?" She grinned sheepishly at her.

Shyly, Kisa stared down at her lap. "I…I don't mind. I'm glad we had a chance to talk… You see, I don't have too many friends in this school. I've been teased and made fun of a lot…" She admitted truthfully.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed in anger. It was all too familiar with her when it came to school bullying. She'd been through the same experiences as Kisa did. It was hard to believe that someone as kind, sweet and pretty like Kisa Sohma at the mercy of her cruel classmates.

She'd vowed never again to let her friends down… This was the promise that she intended to keep even if she would never had the chance to see her dad or Rini again.

Hotaru sat up and faced Kisa directly. She held out her hand to her. "I'd be happy to be your friend, Kisa." The solemn expression on Kisa's face disappeared and she was smiling radiantly. "Thank you, Hotaru." Kisa shook Hotaru's hand in return.

_Friends for life._

For the first time in Kisa's life, she was feeling happier than she could ever remember.

oooooooooooooooo

The school bell rang, signaling the classes were over for today. Hotaru's eyes glued towards the ceiling, happily grunting at the prospect of going home. Feeling tired and grumpy, all she wanted was a warm bed to crawl inside and sleep away her troubles. She had no strength left to tackle the pile of homework and notes that she was assigned to.

She was beginning to hate school as much as Serena did.

Sighing away, she carefully stuffed her things inside her school bag and getting ready to walk home with Kisa. She was planning to stop by Raye's Cherry Hill Temple attending the Sailor Scout's meeting and afterwards, the outers would come by to pick her up. It would probably be Trista since she was available. Michelle and Amara were in their first year of College. Of course, the famous duet would be busy with their extra curricular activities. They both practice piano and violin. Michelle was in the arts and Amara was into her racecar driving.

Yet, it'd be more awkward if she were to face those two, reminding of their argument that occurred this morning. She never meant to lose her temper but it seemed lately, the overwhelming emotions threatened to consume her. No father or best friend beside her, it was hard for a 12 years old girl like her to endure.

Maybe in time, she would learn to trust and have more faith in her comrades, the outers.

Suddenly, Megumi Hanajima approached her table to say goodbye before leaving the classroom. Once again, Hotaru was speechless. She could barely even say a word to him when he introduced himself. His face looked strangely familiar to her. Why was she having trouble remembering him?

Mutely, she gave him a timid smile instead. He held her gaze.

"I hope your first day here went well, Ms. Tomoe. If you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask me." He said politely.

Nodding her head, Hotaru stammered as she answered. "I…I will… Thank you." At the same time, they both briefly said their goodbyes. With one final look, Megumi headed towards the exit along with the rest of the class spilling outside the hallway.

"Megumi seems to like you, Hotaru." Kisa remarked, moving closely beside her.

"He seems really nice," Hotaru agreed. "I don't really know him that well. Ready to go?" Kisa nodded and the two girls left the empty room together.

oooooooooooooooo

Momiji was waiting patiently for his cousin, Kisa outside of her school gate. He sometimes walked home with her back to the main Sohma House. He would have preferred a large company with his cousins and Tohru. Being the center of the attention, he loved to joke around with everyone.

Today, it felt different somehow. Possibly, it had something more to do with this girl – Hotaru occupying his thoughts the entire day. He can't seem to concentrate on his schoolwork. His mind wandered, worrying over a complete stranger that he hasn't even met.

No such luck. He hasn't seen her since all students came flocking out of Kisa's school, going home for the day.

In the distance, he saw Kisa talking animatedly to the violet-haired girl, Hotaru… Momiji was stunned.

"Hi Momiji. Sorry, we were late." Kisa said apologetically. Hotaru stood quietly on her spot, glancing at him unexpectedly.

"Oh uh… Hotaru. This is my cousin, Momiji Sohma. We came from a very big family." Kisa explained. Turning to face Momiji, she quickly introduced Hotaru to him. "Momiji, this is my new friend and classmate. Hotaru Tomoe."

"Hotaru Tomoe, that has a nice ring to it." Momiji murmured. "Nice name for a pretty girl." Hotaru's face blushed intensely.

Kisa quietly observed with her tiger-like, orange eyes curiously gleaming. _Wow, I think Momiji likes her too and she's blushing! They kinda look cute together. _

"Ah…. Tha-Thanks." Hotaru's voice stuttered, shyly averting her eyes away from him. She fiddled her fingers rather nervously.

Momiji smiled at Hotaru kindly. "Don't be shy. I promise I don't bite people." Out of the corner of Hotaru's eyes, she spotted him extending his right hand to hers…

Chapter 5 ends… to be continued…


End file.
